deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Greg Simpson
Greg Simpson is a survivor in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is a Willamette Patrol employee held hostage by Adam MacIntyre, trapped on the Space Rider during the scoop Out of Control. Out of Control In Out of Control, after Frank defeats the psychopathic clown Adam, he stops the Space Rider using the control panel. Greg, who has been held hostage by Adam, then steps off the ride in a dizzy state. Frank offers to take him to some other survivors in the Security Room, and Greg reveals that he knows a shortcut there. He then leads Frank to the women's bathroom in Wonderland Plaza, and tells him that a vent in the ceiling will bring him to Paradise Plaza. Once Frank and Greg are in the bathroom, jump up onto the sink and go over to the left-hand side to find the shortcut entrance, which will take you to the women's bathrooms in Wonderland Plaza. After Frank and Greg travel through the vent, he follows Frank to the Security Room and cheers when seeing Otis safe and sound. Fate Depending on the ending, Greg was either rescued by Ed DeLuca, taken into custody by the Special Forces and eventually released, or killed by Carlito Keyes' bombs. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Greg appears in the Security Room from 2:00:00 to 2:07:00 armed with a Push Broom Handle and carrying grapefruit. Trivia *Follow Greg down to the women's bathroom in Wonderland Plaza, taking a Prestige points bonus photo of him as he stops to call for Frank to follow him. *Greg is the only survivor that after bring brought to the Security Room does not reside in one of the four rooms. Instead, he stands around with Otis Washington. *With a blue Willamette Parkview Mall jacket, Greg Simpson is possibly a security or mall employee. *Greg is the only survivor who, when he agrees to follow Frank, does not have the "JOINED" message shown. This message is present in Chop Till You Drop. *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, talking to Greg will open a shortcut to Cletus' gun shop. *Greg's shortcut is present in Infinity Mode and hosts Larry Chiang. *The shortcut Greg shows Frank does not carryover to different playthroughs. Greg must be rescued in order for the shortcut to be used. *Greg does not actually appear on the Space Rider during gameplay and is only seen during the cutscene after the ride is deactivated. Gallery File:Greg Simpson.png|Greg Simpson File:Dead Rising Otis shirt logo.jpg|Willamette Patrol logo on his jacket File:Dead_rising_greg_simpson_in_bathroom.png|Greg Simpson in the bathroom File:Dead rising survivors japenese and greg (2).png|With Yuu Tanaka and Shinji Kitano File:Dead rising survivors japenese and greg (3).png File:Chop bribe greg.png|Greg offers shortcut Image:Greg1.jpg|Greg joins the group Image:Otis and Greg in SR.png|Otis and Greg in the Security Room Zombie Greg File:Dead rising greg as zombie (3).png|Greg Simpson as a zombie, note the hunk of meat in his hand File:Dead rising greg as zombie (2).png|Any survivor killed by a zombie can come back as a zombie File:Dead rising greg as zombie.png|Zombie Greg File:Dead rising greg as zombie (4).png|Zombie Greg File:Dead rising greg as zombie (5).png|Zombie Greg File:Dead rising greg as zombie (6).png|Zombie Greg References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors